The Death of Isabella Marie Swan
by jankmusic
Summary: I was sure today was just the beginning of that time of the month, but as my day steadily got worse, along with my symptoms, I became aware of the fact that something was seriously wrong.
1. Prologue

The Death of Isabella Marie Swan

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Prologue

It was guaranteed at least once a month that I was going to suffer, but this? This was a little out of the question. Aleve wasn't working, and neither was Ibuprofen, Advil, _or even Aspirin_! I was used to this, sometimes I even thought I imagined the pain, but obviously…today was my day to suffer.

Or maybe tonight, seeing as how I was laying in my bed, exhausted, but restless. I twisted to my side, squeezing my eyes, burrowing my nose into my pillow. I was miserable, there was no other way to describe it. Miserable and guilty. They go hand in hand, _sometimes_.

The guilt made my chest constrict. All Charlie asked me was to make sure I was home by three thirty to greet the man who was going to check our gas and water meters to make sure they were running properly, because the city of Forks sent Charlie a letter stating they were concerned that we were consuming more water than we have been in the past, and that our meters might be broken.

I literally had an emotional breakdown at his request. Even Edward was surprised at my crying and screaming outburst—I told Charlie he didn't love me and I told him I was leaving—which I wasn't—I sent Edward home and made it obvious that I did not want any visitors by running to my bedroom, only tripping three times, slamming my door, and locking my window.

Personally I knew that would not keep Edward out of my bedroom, but my anger had been brewing since I woke up and realized I had cramps. My day went downhill from that point till now. I couldn't get any more downhill unless I wanted to be below sea level.

I rolled back to my back and pressed my hands against my eyes. I scowled when more tears began pouring out of my eyes. This extreme emotional roller coaster that I was on was not particularly pleasing, or amusing in the least. After laying in bed for a few more minutes, I forced myself to get up. I've been resisting the urge to use the bathroom for at least two and a half hours.

I dragged myself to the bathroom, wishing my time of the month was not so regular. For the most part, I had between three to seven full days of cramps. _Three to seven_! I was even more miserable than I thought. When I was finished in the bathroom, I doubled back to my bedroom, checking my supplies.

And I stared in a mixture of horror and a little queasiness. My supplies were low, to say the least. And I had no money. All the money I've been making at the Newton's store has been put away, due to Edward's persistence, and I didn't really have any access to it. Technically I did, I was eighteen and it was my bank account, but Edward would know that I took money out of it. Besides, he promised he would buy me anything that I needed.

I stumbled down the stairs as I quietly as I could, hanging onto the banister. I peeked into the very small living room and saw Charlie, sitting on the couch, the television on mute, talking on the telephone. As soon as I made my presence known, which was probably heard when I put my foot on the first stair, Charlie ended his phone call. He turned to me, and I could have cried all over again by the pained look on his face. "Can I have some money?" I winced at how weak my voice sounded.

"Why?" Charlie was a little more than panicked; I could almost see the scenario's running through his mind, me, leaving tonight. His face paled, I could even tell in the blue glow of the television. I pushed my hands against my eyes, mostly because the light from the television was hurting them, but also so I didn't have to see the pain on Charlie's face. I _hate _hurting him.

"I need to go to the drug store tomorrow. I promise I'll be home in time, it's just…" I trailed off, hoping the blush on my cheeks wasn't as evident. I let my sentence hang in the air for a few seconds before I sighed and peeked out from beneath my hands. "I need some _necessities_."

Almost immediately, Charlie pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and held it out to me. I took it hesitantly, my hands shaking. _How can I repeatedly torment Charlie like this? All he's been to me is a father! _I felt a little embarrassed as I turned towards the stairs, trying to keep my composure together. Tears were building behind my eyes and I swallowed thickly. When I reached the first stair, I heard Charlie clear his throat, his words came out in the softest of whispers, "Bella, I do love you."

It took only a split second, but I definitely lost my composure for the second time that day. I rebounded back to Charlie, not tripping or falling over, crying, "Oh dad!" I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, which threw him for a loop, and whispered, "I know! I love you too!"

The awkwardness never came as I hugged Charlie as tightly as I could. For being extremely wary of sharing emotions, Charlie hugged me back just as fiercely. This reminded me of the day he pulled me aside and mentioned that he had a feeling he'd be losing me soon.

That thought made a sob break free, and I had to leave before I became an absolute blubbering mess. I kissed Charlie on the cheek again and then ran for the stairs, ungracefully loosing my balance when I was safely in my bedroom.

I laid on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, before forcing myself to go to bed, my heart heavy with guilt for hurting Charlie again.


	2. Always at the Wrong Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter One: Always at the Wrong Time

I groaned as the alarm began screeching for me to wake up. I turned it off almost immediately, and then I wanted to go back to bed.

Today was not going to be a good day, what with my lack of sleep, cramps, and extreme mood swings, I wasn't going to make it past noon. I might not even make it _to_ noon. Minutes passed by slowly, I just tried to force myself to stay awake. After a good ten minutes, there was a soft knock on my door and then it opened slowly. "Bella, are you going to the Cullen's this morning?"

Did I actually have the choice to skip? Alice would have my head if I stayed home on this particular day. Just thinking about that was ridiculous…But the important thing was, was Charlie feeling that sorry for me? Better yet, was Charlie the one feeling sick? He has never attempted to go against Alice's requests. I contemplated it for a few seconds, already knowing the answer before I sat up in bed. "Yeah, I'm going," I said, dejectedly. Charlie nodded his head just once before closing my door. I tossed my blankets to the side and carefully crawled out of bed, frowning.

Why did I have to be a woman?

I tore through my clothes in my dresser until I found something that would reflect my mood; angry and in pain. A pair of my most comfortable jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. I got a t-shirt, underwear and a bra, and then I walked carefully to the bathroom, wary of every step I took. I closed the bathroom door behind me and readied myself for a cold shower, it was obvious that Charlie didn't have any time last night to take one, and when I was wallowing in my own despair, a shower didn't occur to me.

I was shocked when I turned on the water and it was hot. A new wave of tears formed in my eyes at the small things Charlie did for me to make my life easier. I stepped into the shower and stood under the hot spray for what seemed like forever.

But my shower still didn't last long enough, or maybe I didn't accomplish my goal of drowning myself. I carefully dried off and towel dried my hair. I was in the mood to go back to bed, especially with such comfortable clothes on. I brushed my teeth and then left, walking down the stairs.

My lack of balance apparently didn't leave me, as I fell down the last few stairs, landing hard on my back. I laid there for a few seconds, gasping for breath, trying to ignore the fact that I had new pain coursing through my body, and then Charlie was helping me up, asking me if I was okay. I nodded my head dumbly and limped to the table, plopping down and dropping my head to the hard surface. I winced when my forehead smacked against the wood, but I chose to ignore it and sat there.

"Bells! Are you okay?" I shook my head, not sparing a glance at my father. _My day is going to be terrible if it started out like this! _Charlie stood by my side for nearly a minute, unsure if he should rush me to the hospital or not, before he returned to his seat and finished his breakfast. If I was hungry upstairs, I lost my appetite on the fall. The tears flowed freely from my eyes for a few minutes, until Charlie stood up and put his dishes in the sink, quickly rinsing them. He was still absolutely terrified of me crying. "I'll see you later this evening, all right, Bells?" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah." I didn't move from my spot, even after Charlie walked out the front door. I knew I had a good fifteen seconds before Edward was supposed to be here, but I waited until I heard Charlie's car leave before I walked back to my bedroom, groaning after every step I took. As I neared my bedroom, I prayed that my tailbone wasn't broken.

I had to search my bed for the twenty dollars Charlie gave me, I fell asleep with it clutched in my hands. I found it tangled in my blankets, and then I slipped on—well, they weren't really slippers, I guess you could call them _house_ shoes—and walked out of my bedroom, grabbing my bag full of clothes. Another slumber party at the Cullen mansion.

_At least I'm not being held hostage._

It probably wasn't a good idea that I was falling down a lot, even though I've had my cast off for more than a year. I scowled at the last thing I did with my cast on. Even though Prom was enjoyable with Edward, I still didn't feel all that great that I was tricked into going to the dance. I didn't feel all that great that I broke my leg in the first place! The torture of leaving Phoenix to Forks with an overly concerned father _and _boyfriend was just too much to bear!

I was still scowling when I walked outside and used the key beneath the eaves to lock the door. I hastily attempted to wipe the remnants of my tears from my face before turning around. Edward was already out of the car, walking towards me at a human pace and I could see someone, probably Alice, sitting on the drivers side of the car. He reached out when he was close enough and cupped my cheeks, wiping away the tears and gently pressing on the stains that blemished my face. He didn't say anything to me, he just pressed his ice-cold lips against mine.

I kissed him back carefully and I was beginning to feel dizzy when his lips pulled away from my own, but pressed softly against my hair. "Bella, I'm selfish, please tell me you aren't really leaving." _Alice didn't have a vision? _With all the decision changing I made last night, Alice probably tried to ignore me! I was pulled back to reality when Edward lifted my chin up. "Bella, please?" His voice was pleading and I felt a surge of emotion rip through me. I tried to stop the reemergence of my tears; I shook my head, not trusting my voice. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

Evidently, Alice saw my fall down the stairs.

"N-no," I stuttered. Edward led me towards his car, and I wasn't that surprised to see Alice sitting there, grinning. Edward opened the door for me, and I sat down beside his sister gingerly, sucking in a breath. The sharp pain that went up my spine made me groan inwardly. Back pain that was accompanied by cramps?

_Will the pain ever end? _I thought bitterly, dropping my bag between my knees. Edward shut the door gently and slid into the back seat without skipping a beat. I didn't ask why Alice was driving his Volvo or why he was sitting in the back today; I didn't have the energy. I turned to Alice slowly as she rushed on with, at least I think it was, a premeditated speech. "Bella, I'm so sorry we didn't get here in time to save you from your fall, but you'll be glad to know that none of your bones are broken!" I smiled softly at her and she leaned over and kissed my cheek. I buckled my seatbelt, and she swiftly pulled out of my driveway and got onto the highway.

"Are you doing better this morning, or do you think I should run home and find Jasper?" Edward growled from the backseat, but I smiled at Alice's playful banter. It was nice to attempt to have a playful conversation so my day wouldn't be as sour. With a smile on my face, I answered Alice, saying,

"I think I'll manage, but only _you'll_ know."

A comfortable silence resumed in the car, and I turned around so I could see Edward. He flashed his dazzling smile at me, and I had to turn around to regain my breath. _I should reprimand him for doing that! _I heard both him and Alice laugh, and I blushed, trying to hide my cheeks with my hands. "Where is everyone else?" I asked, trying to make conversation to reduce my blushing.

"Emmett and Jasper went hunting late last night and haven't gotten back yet, and Rosalie is out driving the M3," Edward spoke softly, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked out the window. _What made Rosalie go driving? Usually she and Alice work on our wedding plans together. _It was so early in the morning that no one was really on the highway, especially since it was in summer time. I turned to ask Alice what exact we were doing when I noticed two things; one, Alice was sitting extremely still, her arms frozen to her sides, and two, we were going really fast. I felt my stomach clench when the car began to swerve; I craned my neck to see that Edward wasn't moving. _Holy crow! She's having a vision!_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hola, my Twilight reviewers! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they make me feel a little more confident; this is my first Twilight fanfic!

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I really liked them. :) Hopefully you like this chapter! And I apologize about the half-baked cliffy.

Couldn't help myself. ;)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	3. Doctor Versus Patient

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Two: Doctor Versus Patient

_What are the statistics of a abnormally small teenage girl surviving a car accident at speeds well over a hundred miles per hour?_

That one sentence was the only thing I thought as I _unbuckled my seat belt_. The two vampires would probably walk away, unscathed, and I would be twisted in the wreckage. It wasn't a good idea that I didn't have my seatbelt on, but I couldn't move when I was strapped into the seat. _If the car stops at a sudden halt, I will go flying through the windshield._ My heart was taking on a rhythm that should have been illegal.

I quickly moved from my seat and squeezed myself between Alice and the steering wheel. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins, so my clumsiness seemed to be gone, for now at least. I sat their motionless for a split second, and then I went into action. _Please, please, please, let this work!_ I worked at kicking Alice's leg off of the gas peddle, and it took a moment. Her legs may have been small but they were stronger than anything I've ever seen. Images of her jumping on Jasper's back while sparring him came into mind, and I shuddered.

I had to force myself to focus, because if I didn't, my body would be laying on the pavement soon enough. My legs were just barely inching her foot off, but I managed to knock it away. Relief flooded me, and I was euphoric, until I slammed on the breaks, my body lurching and pressing firmly and a little painfully against the steering wheel. After breathing for a second, I opened my eyes and chanced a glance to make sure that no one was behind us, then I carefully drove to the side of the road, stopping the care and keeping the lights on.

I don't even know how I did it.

The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins, making me feel a little dizzy. I shook my head weakly, I definitely know from experience about surging adrenaline, jumping off cliffs, getting motorcycles, and stabbing myself with a rock were just a few of the scenarios I've been in when my adrenaline got out of control. I struggled to take a breath, my hands were beginning to shake, and I tried to turn myself around, but that was a little difficult, I was kind of jammed between Alice's cold chest and the unmoving steering wheel that was restricting my breathing.

_At least the car stopped moving._ I peeked out the window, watching as the gravel started to swirl. I opened Alice's car door. Now I was feeling a little motion sick, and if I threw up in Edward's car, he would never forgive me. I feebly jumped out of the car and stumbled to the grass, where I dropped, wincing from the pain that shot up my back, and put my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. I was just beginning to feel like I was going to get sick when Alice and Edward got out of the car, screaming for me. I think they thought I flew from the car instead of pulling it over and stopping. I made an attempt at talking, all I managed to do was groan and they came to my side immediately. Edward gathered me up in his arms and kissed every exposed inch of my clammy skin on my face, and Alice hugged me, which made it even more difficult to breathe.

I still felt like I was going to get sick, so I gently pushed on Edward's chest. He moved me away from him, and I leaned towards the ground, my eyes still closed. It took almost a full minute for my heart to settle down, and when it did, Edward very carefully put me in the back seat of the car. I dropped into my seat, and Alice got on the passengers side of the car. She turned to me, the most apologetic look on her face. "Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! I had no idea I was going to have a vision, please, please, _please _forgive me for almost killing you!"

"It's okay Alice." I said, still a bit breathless. How could I not forgive her when she was dazzling me so? I smiled weakly at her before closing my eyes. Edward murmured something to her and Alice replied inside her head, because nothing else was said. I heard the soft purr of Edward's car starting, and then we were moving.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, and I opened my eyes to see her craning her neck to look at me.

"Yeah Alice, I didn't get hurt—"

"No, I mean, are you feeling okay?"

It suddenly clicked with me. Alice just had a vision, and she was asking me about my health? I felt a little queasier, and I shrugged my shoulders, putting my head between my knees. She stared at me for a second, and then Edward whipped his head hard at her. "Are you menstruating, Bella?"

My mouth opened and closed, and I had the strange sensation that Edward swerved the car, _just slightly_. I know he'll never admit it though. I lifted my head high enough to look her in the eyes. "Not _really_. I have cramps."

"Do they often hurt? Like an unbearable pain?"

I thought back to the night before. Was that an unbearable pain? Maybe because none of the medication I took was working. "I guess you can say that." I felt a heavy blush cover my cheeks and I shook my head. "Why do you want to know?"

"The vision I had was of you in the middle of the night, in bed. It looked like you were in pain."

"That's usually when it happens." I sighed and dropped my head again. We were zooming towards the Cullen's, but there was no way I could force myself to look out the window, unless I really wanted to get sick in the car..

"That's one of the few reasons why I'm glad I don't remember being human." My attention was brought back to Alice, and I squinted my eyes to look at her. She was smiling softly at me, as if she had her own little joke. "I can't remember the pain of the cycle." Alice pointedly look at Edward, but he was stone faced, lifting up his upper lip just slightly to growl at her. I tried distracting the both of them by saying,

"Tell me about it. I want this wedding to happen soon or hit menopause, whichever comes first." Alice laughed, and even Edward chuckled softly. I didn't bring up my transformation much anymore, I was quite content nowadays with my wedding compromise, especially since Charlie had taken my engagement a lot easier than I expected. I wish I could say the same thing about Renée. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my knees, trying to slow the queasy feeling that returned. It was relatively quiet in the car as we sped down the highway, and I didn't dare look out the window.

"Is this normal? You seem awfully green, Bella. I can't seem to remember a time when you were like this." _Alice is being exceptionally persistent today._

I spoke from between my knees. "It's usually not _this bad_, but maybe because the stress, I don't know, it's a little more…painful than normal." That was the only excuse I could offer.

"Normally when you're under a lot of stress it, umm, doesn't come," Edward said quietly, and I was sure if he could blush, he would have.

I was quiet for a few fleeting seconds, thinking about it. Then I smiled softly, murmuring, "When have I ever been considered normal, Edward?"

He chuckled dryly, murmuring, "Point taken."

Edward turned onto the long driveway to the Cullen house, and I groaned as I leaned to the side. It got darker in the car as we drove beneath the trees, and I sighed quietly. I kind of wanted to go to bed.

The three mile distance was over in no time, and soon enough, we were in the garage. I was beginning to feel a little better when I got out of the car. I tried to ignore the feeling of getting sick and my back pain as I grabbed my bookbag and slung it onto my shoulder. I winced with the weight, remembering my fall down the stairs that morning, and shuffled towards the house. It didn't take long for Edward to catch up with me and take my bag.

"Bella, this won't do," he whispered, and I heard the soft thud of my bag falling to the ground. Seconds later I felt his cold fingers against my back, and I involuntarily shuddered. "Bella!" Edward gasped softly, as he tugged slightly on my jeans. I wasn't sure if he was making fun of my choice of underwear, which had to be poking out now since he tugged my jeans down, or if something was actually wrong.

"What?" I whispered, not able to get my voice any louder. I glanced at him, and his brow was knitted together.

"Your back is covered with bruises from your fall." He didn't sound pleased at all. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"I didn't expect any less."

"You can't carry your bookbag."

"Edward, it's not that serious—"

"Bella, who is the one who went to medical school?" Edward narrowed his eyes at me, and I sighed in frustration. "You might've bruised your kidney or something. Maybe that's why you're in pain?" I crossed my arms across my chest and walked towards the house without him._ I am not in the mood to play Doctor and Patient. _Edward easily slung my bookbag onto his back and took my hand, easily catching up with me. I felt his cool fingers just gently caress the ring his mother used to wear before lacing fingers. A quiet sigh of content escaped my lips; how can I stay frustrated at him?

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy that people actually like this!

And this is dedicated to all the girls who growl at the thought of a once a month…dilemma. (I'm finding synonyms for it! LoL :) )

Love,  
Bob Bennit

P.S. Sorry to not answer a lot of the questions…they'll be answered later though! Promise:)


	4. Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Three: Tag

"So we really don't have anything to do until tomorrow?" I asked, laying across Edward's bed, my knees tucked close to my chest. I gave up trying to explain to Edward why I laid in this position, and he was frustrated to no end, but I didn't say anything about that.

"No, Emmett's been slacking off on getting his clerical license—"

I couldn't help myself when I giggled, turning my face into the bed. I could imagine Edward arching an eyebrow at me, and I managed to compose myself after a minute to look at him. "I never thought you were serious about that—"

"Emmett heard Alice mention it accidentally and no one could get it out of his head. Carlisle seems like a better fit person to marry us, but when Emmett's determined, no one can change his mind." Edward sighed and lowered himself to the bed, looking me in the eyes. "Can you believe it? My brother, taking up the opportunity to marry us."

"Our vows…" I murmured quietly.

"He better not make it difficult and unbearable, this is going to be your last human moment that you'll remember."

I cracked open one eye, attempting to stare at him incredulously. "My last human moment? I thought you said I could sleep with you." I wasn't very intimidating in the fetal position.

"Technically Bella, you've been sleeping with me for quite awhile."

I rolled my eyes. "That has nothing to do with anything! You promised—" I was beginning to whine. Edward laughed loudly, throwing his head back. I replayed the sound of my voice in my head, and grimaced. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"You sound like you're seven years old!" Edward said, kissing the tip of my nose. I sighed quietly and tried to ignore the blood rushing to my cheeks. Edward's lips quickly moved from my nose to my mouth, and I smiled against his lips. In seconds, Edward managed to unravel my knees from my chest, and he was on top of me, carefully holding his own weight, but allowing me to feel his body against mine. He easily took my wrists, something he had come to doing often, and held them above my head, incase I tried to undress either of us. Lately, we've been pushing our boundaries, and I knew my wedding night was becoming more appetizing as every day passed.

But today was not an appetizing day, as I gently pushed on Edward's chest, and he moved off of me immediately. The look of pain registered on his face before I could say anything, and he moved away from me faster than I could ever imagine.

"I hurt you," he stated, and I could hear the fear and shame in his voice. I curled my knees closer to my chest, and that was automatically a bad idea. I could visibly see Edward shudder, and then he was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving his bedroom door open.

I groaned quietly and got out of the bed. I scrunched up my face in discomfort and walked towards the door. More than likely Edward went downstairs, so I walked down the long hallway quietly, my feet shuffling against the floor. I stopped at the stairs and looked down. I couldn't see Edward, but I'm sure he would be able to hear me, at least, if he was still in the house. "Edward?"

No response.

"Edward, come back here so I can explain!" I called softly.

"No."

It was distant, but at least he was nearby. "Edward," I said again, this time an edge to my voice. Why was he being stubborn? He never acted like this, especially if he thought he hurt me. He would try and comfort me and make sure I was okay first. The only response was another no, and this time I could hear him a little better.

I stomped my foot angrily and shouted, "Edward _Anthony Mason _Cullen! I have cramps, or have you _forgotten_?" And before I could stop myself, I sat down at the edge of the staircase, wrapped my arms around my knees, and began to cry like a small child. It didn't help that my anger was directly connected to my tear ducts, and also because I was probably having extreme mood swings.

I chuckled darkly at the thought, but continued to cry. I was being extremely bizarre today.

In a split second I could feel Edward's arms around my shoulders, and I couldn't help myself when I turned to him and started to cry. Even though seconds ago I was furious with him, I was suddenly feeling ashamed for pushing him away.

"Bella, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry. Really." He kissed me lightly, and I tried to sniffle and wipe away my tears, but they kept coming. What was up with my emotions? After a few minutes I managed to shut off my waterworks and internally, I wasn't sure if it was me or Jasper doing it.

Edward wrapped his arms safely around me and carried me down the stairs. I tried to hide my face in his chest when we made it down the last staircase because I could hear Alice talking excitedly to someone, as if my small outburst never existed. Edward carefully set me down on my feet, and I winced. I hate feeling this way, this crummy. I kept one hand safely around my gut, and looked around. We were standing near the piano, and I wanted to curl up beneath it and never move again.

"Bella! I don't even have ovaries and I'm feeling pain! Is there anything you can do to cure yourself?"

I looked up to see Jasper standing on the stairs, looking a little paler than normal, his hands around his stomach too. My emotions were making him feel physically ill. I frowned slightly and shook my head, "Sorry Jasper."

I could have cried all over again, and I saw the uncomfortable look cross his face before he sat down and stared directly at me. The entire time, I could hear Edward growling softly beside me. Then I was feeling extremely calm.

At least if I threw up, I would be happy about it.

"Maybe you should run."

I cocked my eyebrow and turned to Edward slowly. "What? _You're_ asking _me_ to _run_? Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Before Edward could utter one word of protest, Emmett was crouching in front of me, smiling wryly. "You're going to run, Bella? I want to participate. How 'bout a game of tag?"

A deep frown covered my face and I shook my head firmly. "I'm in pain, Emmett."

"I know, I heard, but if whatever Eddie says helps, I'll help. No one likes to see you in pain, Bella." He paused for a moment, and then sidestepped, holding out an arm to me. "I'll give you to the count of three, and then you better be running." I swallowed hard and shook my head, but Emmett just grinned.

"_One._"

I stared at Emmett before slowly looking at Edward, but he was distracted by Alice, who was staring at him. Another vision?

"_Two._"

Absolute despair filled me as I thought about running. What was the point? He was going to catch me anyway. I shuffled forward slightly and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with as much oxygen as I could.

"_Three!_"

I meant to scream as I took off, but all I did was run. I could hear Emmett behind me chuckling, and I thought of how insane this new proposition was. Edward better stop being distracted by Alice's visions, or I was going to die one of these days.

_Emmet must be running at a human speed_, I thought, as I basically jogged through the kitchen and back around the piano. His bellowing laughter was filling my ears, and I was glowering. _Why in the world am I doing this?_

"This is no fun Bella, let's go upstairs."

And before I could utter one syllable, I was clutching Emmett's neck as he ran at a vampire speed up the stairs. He carefully put me down on my feet, and then gently pushed on my shoulders.

I sighed and began jogging. There wasn't a lot up here that I could hurt myself on.

"Tag, you're it!"

"Emmett! I'm not chasing you."

But I found myself giggling as I ran after him, stumbling only slightly, forgetting about my cramps and just thinking about touching Emmett's back. Every time my face neared the floor, Emmett's quick reflexes caught me before any real damage was done. There was only one real instance that I caught Emmett, and that was only because Rosalie appeared in the doorway, and he stopped to talk to her.

Grinning beserkly, I tapped his shoulder, "You're it!" I cried out breathlessly, before running in the opposite direction, giggling to myself. I heard Rosalie laugh as she shut the door. I think she was on my side with this one.

Emmett allowed me to be in the lead for a few minutes, but I was beginning to get a stitch in my side, so my running was slowing to a slight jog, maybe a little slower than that. I stopped suddenly, putting my hands on my knees, breathing deeply. I closed my eyes and just focused on breathing.

"You all right, Bella?" I nodded my head, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "We've only been running for a half hour."

_Running with Emmett Cullen for thirty minutes was one hell of a workout._ I didn't object when Emmett wrapped his arms around me and carried me down the stairs. My legs felt like jelly, and my heart was still going a mile a minute. I buried my head against his chest, trying to make my flush disappear. In no time, I was standing on my own two feet, staring up at Edward, trying to figure out if I was angry or not.

He seemed to make the decision for me, as he pressed his lips to mine, and my heart rate, which never slowed in the first place, sped up even more. I felt his lips curl up into a smile as he pulled away from me. My hands were shaking with the adrenaline running through my veins. I stared into his golden eyes as he smiled softy at me; I could have giggled.

"Are you feeling better?" Edward asked, cupping my cheeks in his hands. I think he was relishing in extra heat that covered my face. I shook my head slowly, murmuring,

"No, but I'm feeling a little hyper."

"I can tell." And his musical laugh filled my ears, making me smile even more. He wrapped his arms around me, and I sighed in content, hugging him back tightly. It was so nice to be able to hug him, to hold him tightly. I took a deep breath and his scent filled my head, making me a little dizzy, but I ignored the feeling, just reveling in him.

We could have been standing there for minutes or hours, I lost track of the time, but Edward pulled away slowly and looked at the front door. I did too, but couldn't see or hear anything. Then Edward kissed me lightly and directed me to sit down at the piano. I was confused for a few seconds, and then the door opened and Carisle strolled into the house, and within the timeframe of Carlisle opening and shutting the door, Edward left and returned with a cup of water.

"Hello, Bella. I heard you weren't feeling good."

I just nodded my head dumbly, staring up at Carlisle with wide eyes. He smiled warmly at me and pulled out a pill bottle from his pocket.

It took me all of two seconds to read the bottle.

_Midol._

And before I could stop myself, I jumped into the air and hugged Carlisle tightly. If anyone had ever gotten me a present, this would have to be one of the best, other than the charm bracelet, of course. "Oh thank you Carlisle! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek and beamed at him when I let go.

"You're welcome Bella," he said, opening the bottle for me and giving me one dose. I was ecstatic, and I didn't care who knew it. I popped the medicine in my mouth and gladly took the water from Edward. When I swallowed it, I couldn't help but thank Carlisle one more time. He just smiled at me and patted my head, before looking for Esme.

When I looked at Edward, he was looking at me curiously, head cocked to the side. It seemed like he was trying to hear my thoughts, and I was entirely grateful that he couldn't. "When he gave you that, it was as if your wedding was cancelled." I felt a grin broaden over my face and I moved to him, hugging him tightly.

"You have no idea what Midol does to me, do you?" I asked into his chest.

"Obviously it's something good. Now I'm sure you're wondering what Alice's most recent vision was about." I totally forgot that she had one, but I tried to act like I didn't. I nodded my head, now avoiding Edward's gaze. His hands slid to my waist and pulled my closer. "She just saw Carlisle coming home to get a book from his office."

"Why does he carry around medicine like _that_?" I asked without meaning to. I'm sure Edward was getting to that part. Edward laughed, resting his head on top of mine.

"Alice called him, silly." I felt a blush cover my cheeks. Why else would Carlisle walk around with a feminine medicine like that in his pocket?

In no time, the morning seemed to slip away to the afternoon, and I was curled up in Edward's bed, his body perfectly molding against mine. My hands were in his as his fingers danced around both my charm bracelet and my wedding ring. Deep down, I was eternally grateful that he didn't bring up Jacob much, and I didn't either. It was hard enough knowing the pain I caused him, but the ache in my heart wasn't as fierce as it was last month. I was healing, slowly with time, and it seemed like Jacob was too, because Edward mentioned Leah imprinting on someone in the pack, and I would be very surprised if I found out who it was.

I couldn't be more happy if it was Jacob. They've both been through so much pain, and I'm sure they could eventually learn to like each other.

Thinking about Jacob caused my heart to flutter painfully, so I tried distracting myself. I stared at Edward's long, white fingers. "I haven't heard you play the piano in a long time."

"Would you like to?" Edward murmured quietly. I think he knew what I was trying to do.

"Not right now. I like being _here_," I said, turning slowly in his arms and looking at him. Edward leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Everything's going to be okay."

I took a deep breath. "I know," I whispered, believing him. It was going to be okay, eventually, right now even. I wrapped my arms around his neck, initiating the closer contact. Edward's eyes briefly looked at me worriedly, but I smiled. I wasn't feeling too sick now, if that helped.

"I thought you said you have cramps?" Edward whispered quietly, gently pressing his hand against my stomach. It was as if his hand held the same qualities of a heating pad, it eased the pain a little bit. I sighed quietly, tightening my grip around his neck, murmuring,

"I do."

Edward was hesitant at first, and then we were kissing again. One of my legs was hitched against his hip, and I could feel my fingers flexing instinctively in his hair. I pulled him as close to me as I could, and he didn't object. I don't know how long this went on, but I needed to breathe, so I broke away from the kiss, Edward having no intentions on stopping. His lips trailed off mine, going to my neck, where I gasped in surprise when his tongue met my heated skin before his lips did.

I forced myself to breathe. Edward's hands weren't still as he slowly moved down my body. They traveled down my sides, over my stomach, through my hair, wherever they could reach.

When I thought I was breathing properly again, I pulled Edward back to my lips. He laughed softly before kissing me, and I smiled against his lips.

I wasn't shocked to feel his tongue slide across my lips, I was more shocked at the taste that was filling my mouth, and my jaw automatically clenched. I pushed Edward as hard as I could away from me, and fell out of the bed. I was up in a flash, both hands over my mouth.

I swayed.

Bile was filling my mouth.

I made a mad dash towards the bathroom, wincing as a pain shot up my side. My hands were shaking as I wrenched open the door and ran to the bathroom. I struggled to push my hair back, but then I felt Edward behind me, his hands soothingly on my shoulders as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and allowed me to get sick.

I groaned piteously as the sounds reverberated in the large bathroom. Tears automatically filled my eyes and I was getting nauseated all over again. I flushed the toilet and dropped my head to my arm, closing my eyes. My shoulders quaked and I felt entirely uneasy and weak.

What a day to be having!

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a nice week. Sorry I couldn't update as much, I've been swamped with a lot of homework and after school activities, but I'll…hopefully, be back on an updating schedule soon enough.

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate and love them:)

Love,

Bob Bennit


	5. Wicked Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Four: Wicked Witch

"Maybe she should go home, Charlie is expecting her at three thirty to meet someone anyway." Edward's sweet voice filled the room, and I managed to crack an eye open and look through the door to see Esme and Alice standing there, worriedly. "Do you think you're going to get sick again, Bella?"

"She's not," Alice said automatically. I just stared feebly at him. One minute I was healthy and having fun, then the next minute I was vomiting and miserable. This was worse than mood swings. I sighed quietly, and Edward easily picked me up, and I buried my head against his chest.

I didn't open my eyes until we were outside, and raindrops were falling on my heated skin. I couldn't help the small sigh of content. I kind of felt like I was running a fever. Edward cradled me in his arms as he opened the car door and gently placed me inside. He buckled me in, and closed the door for me. He was on the other side of the car in a flash, and the car was running before I blinked. Edward didn't move for a moment, and I could see him fiddling with the heater; I stopped him, shaking me head. "Don't. I'm already hot."

He looked at me skeptically, but I didn't say anything else. I closed my eyes and carefully kicked off my sneakers before tucking my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I dropped my head and sat there.

Today was very eventful, if I wanted to be honest. I woke up with cramps, I had a very bad fall down the stairs, I almost died in a car accident, I made Edward run away, I cried, I ran around the house with Emmett for a half an hour, I almost made out with Edward, and then I threw up. I don't think Alice has been watching my future as carefully as I thought she was.

I groaned quietly, and I felt Edward's eyes roving over my body. "Bella?"

I didn't answer for several long seconds. I felt like I threw out my back, tears were still cascading down my cheeks, and it hurt to breathe, on top of my cramps. But other than that, I had twenty dollars in my pocket, and it was very necessary that I spend it. "I need to go to the drugstore." Blood was rushing to my cheeks, and I think Edward immediately assumed what I needed. He didn't say anything else, and I didn't dare look up to see what his facial expression was. Were all men horrified at the concept of a woman's monthly business? I remembered his expression this morning when Alice asked me questions; he _seemed_ pretty horrified.

It was entirely silent in the car, I don't even think Edward was breathing. My fists balled up, and I took a deep breath before exhaling, wincing with the effort.

Soon enough, the car stopped, and I managed to peek out. We were parked in front of the drugstore. "I'll be right back." I said weakly, unbuckling my seatbelt. My limbs felt like lead, and I had to work on getting my fingers to actually press the button on the belt to release me. Edward easily reached out and put his hand on mine.

"I can go inside with you, if you want."

"No, that's fine." I was too embarrassed for him to come inside _with_ me, but I felt weak enough for him to go inside _for_ me. I shook that thought away. That would be more terrible for me to endure.

"You don't have to act so strong Bella. I know you're sick." I looked at Edward slowly and he smiled at me encouragingly.

"This happens once a month Edward, and I've been able to cope for this long." My voice sounded thick and squeaky. I tried to clear my throat, but that initiated my gag reflex and I had to clamp my mouth shut and breathe through my nose. I crossed my arms over my chest. This wasn't a definite yes, but I was beginning to think that Edward could close his eyes while I walked through the store. The sick leading the blind.

"It doesn't seem like you're coping now," Edward whispered. "You're suffering."

"Midol just isn't working this time." I winced when I shifted, and that flicker of pain was all it took for Edward. He easily unbuckled himself.

"I'll go in for you Bella, you just sit tight."

"Okay," I croaked, closing my eyes. There was no use fighting. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the twenty dollars that Charlie gave me, and Edward rolled his eyes at me as I forced him to take it. "It's the least I can do." Edward got out of the car without a sound and I watched him walk into the store. I could feel my blush covering my cheeks again, and with a glance to the mirror, I saw that it covered my ears and was going down my neck.

How much does Edward love me? Renée always told me a real man would do anything for you. Now I took it literally. Edward would run into the drugstore for me and kill anyone or _thing_ that hurt me.

I was one lucky girl.

A few minutes passed in silence, and I could feel my pulse racing. _I hope Edward isn't too upset about this_! I thought worriedly. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I saw Edward walk out of the store, a plastic bag in his hand. I let it out slowly, and Edward was looking at me with a bemused expression on his face. He opened the door and slid inside the car, turning towards me.

"I didn't realize there were so many different kinds of…_things_," Edward said awkwardly, shaking his head. He handed me the bag. "I wasn't sure what you preferred. Is that okay?" I took a peek inside and sighed. Edward reached for the bag. "I can return it, if you'd like. Just tell me what you want, there are so many different absorbencies—"

"It's not that," I said, gently setting the bag on the floor between my knees and out of Edward's reach. "I just normally don't buy this kind, name brands are usually more expensive. But everything's okay, don't worry." I blushed even more and looked out the window. I was refusing to go through this torture again.

My embarrassment took my mind off of my stomach pain, and I just kept my eyes glued to the window. After a minute I realized that was a bad idea, as Edward was driving over a hundred miles per hour. I closed my eyes and rested against the cold glass. It was a relief too feel it soothing the heat on my face.

The uncomfortable silence somehow managed to make the car ride shorter, because I was surprised to see my house around the corner. Before I could even get one shoe on, Edward parked the car in the driveway and was opening my door in the same second. He cradled me in his arms, towing along my bag and shoes, and carried me to the house. After unlocking the door, he carefully deposited me on the couch and ran to my bedroom with my bag.

I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. I jumped when I felt Edward's hand on my forehead. It was soothing, so I didn't object. "Bella, you're running a fever." I just nodded my head. I heard Edward sit down on the floor, and I opened my eyes to look at him, his hand still on my forehead. He was looking at me worriedly. "This isn't normal."

I knew it wasn't normal, I figured that much when I started throwing up, but I didn't want to let Edward on. I shook my head at him. "It's just a rough month,"

"No," Edward said firmly. "I think you should go to the hospital." I was shocked at his suggestion. That was definitely unnecessary and more embarrassing than I could manage.

_Going to the emergency room with cramps? No thanks. _"That's not needed," I said, almost as firmly. I probably would have been more believable if my voice didn't shake.

"I don't want to alarm you, Bella, but I think something might be wrong with your ovaries."

"My ovaries are just fine, thank you very much!" I declared, narrowing my eyes. I couldn't help the flight of panic that rose in me though. Edward was a lot older than me, and he went to medical school! He knew about the body, at least, he knew more about this situation that he's ever let on.

"I'm not kidding Bella!" Edward exclaimed, leaning over me. He was breathing lightly in my face. "You're running a fever, you've lost your appetite and you're throwing up, and these _cramps_, they're more painful than normal. Something has to be wrong! Just have Carlisle do a quick exam—" I was aghast with the thought of Carlisle doing any kind of _exam_. I shook my head, feeling my stomach twist.

At least I didn't give in.

"Edward, I'm fine. You're just overreacting. Everything is going to be okay." I kissed his cheek. His lips were still pursed in a thin line, but he didn't object anymore. I smiled at that, pleased that I got my way. I closed my eyes and kept them closed for a long time. My breathing was still unsteady, my body ached from my period of throwing up.

"Are you asleep?" Edward's icy breath hit my face, and I inhaled it on my next breath. His breathy laugh was the only thing I heard when my heart stopped beating for a second. I cracked open an eye and stared at him, a frown covering my features. He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose before gently gathering me in his arms and pulling me off the couch. I hissed in protest.

I did not want to move.

But that hiss soon disappeared when he lifted up my sweatshirt and pressed his hand against my stomach. He really was like a heating pad. I reached for my sweat shirt and pulled if off in one fluid moment, tossing it to the side. I was beginning to suffocate in it. "What's so special about my hand?" Edward murmured against my head. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's cold, soothing…like ice on a burn." I kept my eyes closed even when Edward pressed his lips against my head.

"I'm sorry about making you throw up. To be honest, no one has ever reacted to me like that." He laughed and I tried to pout, but I didn't have the energy. I wanted to sleep, especially since I was feeling so icky and sick. I know the chances, but I think Edward read my mind, because he slowly reclined, pulling me against his chest.

"I'll wake you when it's necessary."

All I could manage was an, "Okay," before my lullaby began to flow from him, and I could feel the fatigue taking over my body. I just barely managed to kiss his chin before I was pulled under with my sleep.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" I was jarred awake, extremely disorientated. I tried to comprehend what was wrong, and then Edward was kissing my forehead. "You're crying."

I didn't even notice. I took a shuddering breath, trying to stop my tears. What was my dream about that would cause something like this? And then it hit me.

I was in _a little bit _of pain.

Edward gently pulled me against his chest. "Bella, are you all right?"

I needed to breathe, and Edward wasn't helping. I gently disentangled myself from him and laid face first on the floor, gulping down large amounts of air. It took a minute, but the pain that I felt disappeared, and left me a little dazed.

"Do you need to see Carlisle?" Edward's words were soft and fast, and I looked at him shaking my head slowly.

"Just a bad cramp," I croaked, trying to figure out if that was a lie or not. Edward was staring at me, concerned, and then he bent down and gathered me up in his arms. I automatically wrapped my arms securely around his neck, closing my eyes and staying absolutely still as he walked. Before I knew it, we were flying up the stairs. I opened my eyes when Edward shifted me in his arms, and then suddenly the water was running in the tub. I didn't even have enough time to think before I was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

I watched as Edward ran from the room; I was still a little disorientated from being woken up from my nap. He came back a minute later, another pair of jeans and underwear and a bra in his hands. He gently set them on the sink before double checking the tub and then kissing my forehead. Then he disappeared again, closing the door behind him.

I sat on the floor for a few moments before turning to the door. "Edward?"

"Bella, you're supposed to take a bath."

"Oh." I looked at the tub. "Okay."

I didn't move for a second longer before getting up and staring into the tub. Was this preplanned? The tub was full, there were bubbles, and it was steaming. I stripped off my clothes and got into the tub, gasping in surprise as the warmth enveloped me.

"Bella?" Edward sounded frightened.

"I haven't hurt myself…yet." I said quietly, closing my eyes. "It's been a long time since I had a bath." A small smile covered my face, and I almost immediately forgot about my painful situation.

"Is it helping?" Edward's voice was a little muffled from the door, and I had to strain to hear it. After assuming what he said, I whispered,

"I love you Edward. Thank you…for everything." I could feel myself getting chocked up, so I squeezed my eyes shut. _Maybe I might be able to fall asleep? _The door opened just slightly, and a heavy blush covered my cheeks.

"Can I come in Bella? It's hard for you to hear me. I promise not to look." I opened my eyes and looked at him. I tried not to laugh, staring as he looked at the floor, his hand shielding his eyes.

"You're already in here. Just don't get too close to the tub, I might slosh you with water." I sighed in content, closing my eyes again. The door clicked softly and I heard Edward laugh, murmuring,

"I'm not the wicked witch. I won't melt because of water."

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in about a week. I've had a lot of school activities and whatnot, and I've just accidentally forgotten. But I'll try to get this story updated and completed soon! I've already finished typing it, it's just the fact that I haven't had time to update consistently.

Thanks for the reviews:)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	6. Almost Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Five: Almost Alone

"An apron?"

"You made me put my sweatshirt back on, besides, you might have some trouble. Have you ever cooked food before?"

Edward just rolled his eyes at me, but I was in no position to make fun of him, seeing as how I was laying on my stomach in the kitchen on the floor beside the table. I watched as he got out an apron and tied it around his waist before going back to the task at hand.

Tonight, Charlie was supposed to fend for himself, because I was supposed to be staying at the Cullen's for a few days, but since Edward insisted that I stay here incase I got sick again, I was home and Charlie wouldn't need to suffer.

But according to Edward, _I was suffering_, so he took up the role as the chef of the Swan residence. And tonight, after consulting me and my pantry, he decided he was going to make chicken and rice casserole.

I've never seen him cook before, so I had him take all precautions, especially wearing an apron, but in the back of my mind I knew Edward was perfect at everything and there would be no need for all these extra safety measurements.

Edward talked to me animatedly as he cooked, describing to me how he hadn't eaten food in decades, not counting the time he had a bite of my pizza last year, and when he was alive, he didn't cook that often because his mother did it all. I listened, extremely interested, because Edward didn't talk like this often.

After Edward put the casserole in the oven, he pulled out one of the three unmatching chairs and sat down. "Is this a female thing?" he asked, indicating my sprawled out position on the floor. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I just don't have the energy to stand up and move to a chair."

Edward pursed his lips, and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but he held his tongue. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. In actuality, I was regretting my decision on not seeing Carlisle. As I lay here on the floor, my cramps got steadily worse, and now it just wasn't in my lower abdomen, but everywhere!

But I didn't bring this up, because I was sure I was just overreacting.

We sat in silence for a very long time. I'm sure Edward was listening and breathing in my body, trying to use his extra sensitive senses to make sure my body was functioning properly. Can Edward smell illness? I'm sure he can smell vomit. My face screwed in disgust, and I looked up to see Edward laughing. "What was that look for?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He let out a soft growl. "Bella, that isn't fair! It's so frustrating that I can't hear your thoughts." I smiled wryly and said,

"I was just thinking about your vampire senses. Nothing to be alarmed about." I giggled and watched as Edward relaxed in his chair.

Dinner was done before I knew it, and Edward grabbed the casserole dish out of the oven, after I carefully instructed him to use pot holders so he wouldn't burn himself. It smelled heavenly, and I congratulated Edward for making dinner smell good. He bowed at my compliment, and I laughed again. Just as he was getting plates out of the cupboard, he paused, and then he looked at me, eyebrow arched.

"Charlie's home, and he thinks we've been up to no good."

"Up to no good in this condition?" I scoffed.

"Isabella!"

I winced when Charlie came into the house. He had an aggressive edge to his voice, as if he was afraid of what he might see if he walked further into the house. I listened as he _didn't_ take off his gun and belt. I made the choice of making my presence known. "In the kitchen!"

I saw Charlie walk in, and he obviously saw Edward, who was putting plates on the table, and then I cleared my throat, waving to him slightly. "Hello sheriff." Charlie visibly relaxed when he saw me, dressed and undamaged.

"What are you doing on the floor, Bella?" I saw his eyes flicker to Edward, and I'm sure he thought he did something to me. I laughed at the thought of Edward hitting me, and then cooking Charlie dinner.

"It's a girl thing," I said, distracted as I watched Edward, his brow was furrowed. Was I lying? Technically, I guess I was.

"A girl thing?" Charlie repeated, sounding as if he didn't want to know the answer to that question. He can barely handle me crying, let alone anything that I referred to as a "girl thing".

"It's more serious than a girl thing," Edward said darkly, realizing that I wasn't planning on telling Charlie that I had been ill. Charlie looked at Edward, and they exchanged knowing glances. "She came home early because she got sick. I wanted her to go to the hospital, but she said she didn't need to."

Charlie gasped and looked at me again. I was glaring at Edward. Now I had two overprotective men hanging over my shoulder. "I'm fine, dad, honest. I'm feeling better already." _I'm lying again!_

I looked back at Charlie, but he didn't seem entirely convinced, especially since I requested that I eat dinner on the floor too. When Edward passed me my plate, he casually pressed his hand against my forehead, if you could call that casual, and murmured quietly, "You're still running a fever, Bella."

I ignored him and ate, totally upset that dinner tasted as amazing as it smelled. Charlie tried to keep conversation up with me, but I was in a sour mood already, so he and Edward had small talk, and I was actually surprised that Charlie managed to keep it up. Normally he was very short with Edward, and only talked monosyllable sentences to him, but right now they were _actually_ talking.

And when I listened closely, I realized they were talking about me, and my health.

One of the few interests they had in common.

Halfway through the meal, I realized that I hadn't really eaten anything. I just played with my food. I had no appetite and my stomach was still feeling unsettled from earlier today. I hope Edward wouldn't notice, because then he would toss me into the cruiser and allow Charlie to drive however fast he wanted to get me to the hospital. But I didn't want to eat, in fear of getting sick, so I rested my head on the floor and stared at the food steaming on my plate.

"Bella, you look really tired," Charlie commented. "And you're pale."

"Yeah, well." I grimaced as pain shot through my abdomen, but I ignored it, trying to go on. I couldn't find anything else to say, so I settled on staring at my hand. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard Charlie scoot back from the table, he obviously was finished with dinner. He made the offhand comment that he would do the dishes since I wasn't feeling too good, and I did not object.

I jumped when I heard a buzzing sound, and I glanced up to see Edward pull out his cell phone.

"What is it, Alice?"

I closed my eyes again, and rested my forehead against the linoleum, wishing that it was cooler. I heard Edward sigh, so I looked at him. He was staring at me with sad eyes. "Alice, I don't think tonight's a good night. Bella's—oh." Suddenly he looked nervous. "I've never had trouble with Bella before—oh."

Edward was saying "Oh" a lot, and my name was mentioned a few times too. Now he was looking a little sheepish, and I squinted my eyes at him. He finished his phone call and then put his phone away. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked at me for a second before sliding down to the floor and gathering me up in his arms. I groaned in protest, and he handled me even more gentle than normal. _Something is obviously wrong with me. _"Alice just suggested that I go hunting tonight, because you're going to be a bit more tempting than normal, to say the least." He kissed my forehead and I blushed. I knew exactly what he meant. "This fever has me really concerned, Bella."

"It'll go away," I said, closing my eyes against his neck. I felt safer and cooler in his arms. He tightened his grip around my waist, and I winced. Edward stopped breathing, and I did too, tightening my grip around him. I felt tears begin to fill my eyes, and I just wanted to go to bed. Then Edward stood up, making me gasp with his movement. Carefully he walked me to the living room.

"Charlie, I'm going to take her up to bed."

I half expected Charlie to say no or at least follow us, but instead, he just sighed. Edward moved carefully to the stairs and I held on even tighter as he walked up the steps. I wanted to hold on to him as long as I could before he went hunting. _I suffer from separation anxiety. I need help._

He opened my bedroom door and left it open as he carried me to my bed. He set me down gently on the bed and kissed my forehead before running to my dresser and grabbing a pair of shorts. He returned and put them on the edge of my bed before tugging off my sweatshirt. He tossed it to the floor and smiled at me sadly.

"I'll leave you to finish. Your cell phone is here," he indicated my phone, and I nodded my head. "If you need anything give me a call, okay?"

"I don't want you to go," I cried weakly. I wanted to tell him to stay, just incase I died, he could bite me. I felt my stomach churning, and I groaned quietly at the feeling. Edward sat down on the edge of my bed and I rested my head in his lap.

"I don't want to go either, not with you sick like this, but Charlie's here, Bella, you won't be alone. Besides, I'll be back before you notice I'm gone." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered, staring at him with half closed eyes.

"You're my whole world, Bella." He kissed me firmly, but I couldn't muster enough strength to kiss him back properly. He pulled away, cupping my cheeks in his hands. "I'll be back soon, love. Don't die on me."

Was he serious? I opened my eyes and he kissed my nose. I didn't want him to let go of me, but seconds later, I was laying alone in my bed, and Edward was treading across my bedroom. He turned to me slowly and blew a kiss, and I weakly reached up and caught it. He laughed softly, whispered his love, and then gently shut the door.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I don't know what's going on...has anyone else had trouble updating? wouldn't let me, and everyday I've been trying since Sunday! I was so angry!!

Would you believe me if I told you that there are only three chapters left?

Thanks for the reviews!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	7. Pure Agony

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Six: Pure Agony

I sat in bed for what seemed like forever, staring out the window, through my billowing curtains. I was hot, so I pulled off my jeans, kicking them to the floor, and pulled on the shorts. I didn't want to get out of bed to brush my teeth, so I just laid back and stared at the ceiling. My eyes were heavy with fatigue, but I could see the red light of my alarm and it was informing me that it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

Extremely early, even for me. I shifted onto my side, but immediately got uncomfortable, so I rolled to my back.

Maybe Edward was right. What if something was wrong with me? I couldn't get comfortable, I had pain in my side that I knew wasn't cramps. Maybe I bruised my kidneys when I fell down the stairs this morning? But would I be peeing blood or something? Well, I haven't used the bathroom since before I fell down the stairs, so I wouldn't know for sure.

I pressed my hands to my eyes and tried to make myself fall asleep. Seconds ago I was exhausted, and now I was wide awake, panic filling nearly every crevice of my body. I had my cell phone, it was in easy reach. I could call Edward—Charlie even, and have him come up and get me. No problem there.

The hospital was an entirely different story. What kind of exam would they do if I bruised my kidneys? Probably a urine test, but what if they wanted to check my ovaries? Would I need a pelvic exam? Would Carlisle do the pelvic exam?

I groaned. That would be entirely too embarrassing. Why did my fiancé's father have to be the best doctor in Forks?

I tried to push those thoughts from my mind. I could go to sleep, and I would.

When I finally drifted off to sleep, I was plagued with nightmares. I dreamt of being trapped in the hospital with a doctor who I was unfamiliar with, forcing me to pee in a cup. I woke up covered in sweat, but I chose not to get up, as an ache started to form in my side. I blamed it on my running around with Emmett and closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

Four times I woke up in the middle of the night, within just two and a half hours. I was soaked in sweat, and I realized my fever must've increased, not decreased, because my dreams weren't that nightmarish. Yes, of course, my fear of the hospital did contribute to my minutely awakenings, but I was sick too.

And I knew it.

If I made it through the night, then I would be able to get Charlie to drive me to the hospital in the morning, maybe before Carlisle's shift.

I drifted off to sleep again, and this time, it was more restless than I could ever imagine. I kept rolling around in my bed, trying to get comfortable, and then my sheets were sticking to my sweaty body, so I kicked away my blankets, and then the pain resurfaced.

At first I thought it was in the dream, so I tried forcing myself to wake up. The white room I was strapped to a bed in slowly began to fade, fading back to the light blue walls that I was familiar with, and the yellowed lace curtains on my window that was still open. I laid in bed for what seemed like an eternity, trying to force myself awake. Pain like this didn't exist naturally, did it?

Agony, _pure _agony.

I tried sitting up in bed, but I failed, flopping down feebly. I couldn't focus my eyes on the clock to see the time, but I knew one thing.

I was in trouble.

"DADDY!" I shrieked before I could stop myself. I haven't called Charlie that since I was a small girl and I would skin my knees after tripping or something. I gasped for breath as pain consumed my thoughts. "DADDY! DADDY!" I resisted the urge to chew a hole through my lip, instead, I continued screaming for Charlie. I began to sob wildly, '_daddy_' still falling from my lips. I tried to put my hand where the pain was coming from, but that seemed to make it worse, and I flinched away from _my own hands_.

My bedroom door flew open, and I heard a sickening crack. I was sure Charlie used too much force, and the door either snapped in half or put a whole in the wall. My screaming didn't abide, even when the light turned on.

"Bella! Bella, what is it?" His heavy, disorientated footsteps were nearing my bed.

"It hurts! Please make it stop! Please!" I begged, trying to close my eyes. I suddenly felt extremely sick to my stomach and I leaned over my bed, heaving painfully. I had nothing in my stomach to throw up. Charlie sat down on the edge of my bed, gathering me in his arms. I think he thought I was dreaming. "Please make it stop!" I screamed, struggling to get out of his arms. I panted for breath with my efforts. "Edward was right! Something is wrong! It hurts! _PLEASE!_" I clamped my mouth shut, trying to ignore the painful contractions of my stomach. I was going to get sick again.

I heard Charlie flip open my cell phone, and the beeps indicating that he was dialing was the only other sound. "Nine-one-one operator, what's your emergency?" I could hear the woman's voice as if it was in my ear. I shook my head, trying to stifle my cries.

"I don't know! My daughter, Isabella Swan, is having extreme abdominal pain and vomiting! She's running a high fever, I think I need an ambulance!"

I whimpered painfully, trying to hold onto my last shred of control as I struggled in Charlie's arms. I needed him to let me go, he was hurting me by holding me the wrong way.

I didn't notice that Charlie hung up the phone until he carefully laid me back on my bed. I was soaked with sweat now, and I was biting my bottom lip, both from trying not to scream and throw up. I curled into a tight ball, blindly reaching out and grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly.

I don't know how, but it clicked then. _This is the unbearable pain Alice saw in her vision this morning. _

Sirens were blaring in the distance, and I tried focusing on them instead of my pain. The last time I can remember riding in an ambulance was when Edward saved my life. That trip to the hospital was entirely too embarrassing, especially since I had that neck brace for no apparent reason. Focusing on my memories helped dull the pain, and I didn't even notice Charlie shout, but I did notice two men enter my bedroom with a stretcher. For a few seconds I refused to let go of Charlie's hands, couldn't they fix me here? But eventually I let go and they moved me from my bed to the stretcher.

We were in the ambulance in no time. Under normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed that I was in such a flashy vehicle, but the circumstances were different, and I was screaming in pain. The medics didn't know what to do and that made me nervous. I heard them talking about what medications might interfere with my chance of being diagnosed, so they didn't give me anything. I felt like screaming, and crying was the only way to let out my pain, therefore, when I started to move, they strapped me a little tighter to the stretcher.

It started to rain by the time we got to the hospital, and I was pelted with water when we moved from the ambulance, but the coolness of the air was easing my pain just slightly. At least my head wasn't feeling as hot. I gripped the side of the stretcher as another wave of pain passed through me, and my back arched just slightly off the bed, only high enough where I wouldn't break free of my bonds.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I whimpered and shook, praying for anything to take away the pain.

"Bella! What in the world happened?"

My eyes focused on a very concerned Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He was leaning over me, running with the stretcher that was racing towards the emergency room. I think the medics were talking to him, because he pulled out a small light from his pocket and shown it in my eyes. I blinked against the light and shook my head.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Focus on me!" I tried, but it was hard. We weren't moving anymore, and I could see curtains, I must be safely in the emergency room. "Where does it hurt, Bella?" He obviously remembered my sickness at his house earlier this morning. I didn't answer him as I tried to ignore the pain. "Bella, please?"

I placed my hand between my hip and belly button. That's where the pain was. "Here!" I choked, opening my eyes. I was panting with the pain now, and my mouth felt very dry. Carlisle gently pressed his hands against my abdomen, and I was shocked to not feel any new pain at all. Maybe I was cured! Then he pulled away, and I felt a rebound of pain, worse than before, and I screamed because of it. Carlisle pulled away quickly, shocked that I screamed. Then he was in doctor mode.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"IT HURTS!" I shouted, feeling myself sway. This one area of my body felt like it was on fire with the pain.

And then a familiar darkness covered my eyes, and the pain began to disappear, along with all my surroundings. The last thing I saw was Carlisle, pressing a red button on the wall.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: I don't know what is going on! I think it may be my computer that isn't allowing me to update. I'm getting ready to punch it in the face! (If the computer had a face.)

Well, thank you for the reviews! Two more chapters to go!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	8. Misapprehension

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Seven: Misapprehension

"She's only been out for two and a half minutes."

I whimpered quietly and shook my head. I opened my eyes and everything around me was swirling. It took a few seconds for everything to swim into the right direction and focus. After that I just stared as Carlisle stood above me. My toes were curled into the bed, and my knees were in the air, clenched together, but I didn't know why.

Then the pain registered. It wasn't in one spot anymore, it was everywhere again, except it hurt more than before. I croaked, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly. I tugged at the top of my shirt. It was sticking to me, and I was really hot. I began to squirm in my bed, I wanted it to go away. I couldn't force myself to scream, but I began to pant with the pain again. Carlisle lifted my head and stared into my eyes. "What has changed, Bella?" he demanded.

"The pain…everywhere now." I gasped between pants. I closed my eyes and pressed his hand against my chin, pushing his arm against my cheek. "So…hot…" I murmured. I sat up slightly, tugging him weakly towards me. I gasped with relief when my face was in contact with his body, right above his navel.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I was goal oriented. I needed to get cool.

Fast.

"You're running a high fever Bella, but we can't give you antibiotics until we know what's wrong. I've called the nurses down to bring ice and…"

I stopped listening when he pulled away. I was exhausted from the pain, but I couldn't do anything else. I leaned into the bed and tried to ignore the pain, but it was useless. I gripped my bed and clenched my teeth. Minutes passed by, and finally I couldn't stand it. It was just too hot! I tugged off my shirt, nearly hypnotized by the pain, not caring who was in the room. _What if Charlie is in here! _My mind tried to reason, but my weak side was much more agreeable.

_I'm. Too. Hot_.

"Bella, you're always trying to undress yourself. Put your shirt back on."

"No," I panted, trying to recognize the voice. I swayed with the pain and opened my eyes. I could barely focus them on the man sitting on the edge of my bed. It was Edward. That much I knew, also that I was refusing to put my shirt back on. I indicated for Edward to come to me, and I saw the indecision in his eyes.

If he couldn't do it, I would.

Which ended up being a bad idea. Moving caused more pain, and I nearly screamed because of it, but I needed to stop feeling so hot!

At my first movement, Edward realized that I was trying to move to him, so he moved a little closer. Not much, but close enough for me to lean and grab his hand, which I did. I pushed his hand against my cheek first, and then my forehead. It was instant relief, and I sighed in content. I felt movement again, and then Edward was sitting right beside me.

With my shirt.

I protested, but soon enough, I had my shirt back on, and he was sitting in a chair. I cried out as my relief was gone, and I fell back into my hypnotized state, just feeling the pain. I couldn't hear or see Edward, I could just see the ceiling, and I wasn't even sure if I was screaming or not.

And then I felt a wet cool against my neck. It was ice, but even colder hands were putting the small bags around me. _How I wish this fever would go away!_

"Bella, I need you to listen to me, please! It is very important that I try and pinpoint your illness. Please!" I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle with a clipboard standing over me. I nodded my head weakly. I felt like I couldn't speak, my mouth was so dry.

I was still panting.

"How long have you been feeling pain? Any pain?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to think. I knew Carlisle really needed my answers. "Y-yesterday," I croaked, reaching out to touch the ice. I could imagine it in my mouth, and I involuntarily groaned. I closed my eyes again. "I th-thought I w-was on m-my p-period." I added, hoping that would help. I focused on Carlisle again, and he was writing on his clipboard. I wanted ice so bad!

"Are you finding me attractive?"

I gasped at his question, but I could see he was extremely serious. I blinked twice, just to make sure I didn't misunderstand his question and that I was awake. Nothing changed. I tried to swallow as much air as I could before answering, "Yes."

There were three vivid gasps in the room, and the most prominent one came from a chair behind Carlisle. I had to blink hard and focus my eyes to see Charlie and Edward, faces aghast, staring at me. Charlie's face was turning a strange shade of purple, but I was finding myself staring at Edward. His eye's were open wide, and I was sure if vampire's could cry, he'd be doing that.

Why was this such a surprise? I mean, Carlisle _is_ quite handsome, Edward knew I thought that. Everyone _thought_ that, literally. Edward didn't look at me, but I heard him say, "Jacob."

Jacob what? Was something wrong with him? Was he here? With the pure torture shining in Edward's eyes, rage in Charlie's, and shock in Carlisle's, I was sure I missed the memo. "What?" I asked, running my tongue over my lips. They were chapped.

No one said anything.

Again.

I felt frustrated. Did I mishear Carlisle's question? Obviously this wasn't the answer that Edward wanted. Then in a small voice, I heard Carlisle murmur, "This could be pelvic inflammatory disease, but I'll have to do some tests—"

I shook my head weakly. I saw Edward begin to get up from his seat, and I saw that his eyes were black and he was shaking. Was it really a big deal that I said yes? "What was your question, Carlisle?" I asked, swallowing hard. My throat was dry and itchy, and I just wanted ice. I managed to turn away from Edward and look at Carlisle. He looked just as upset as Edward did.

"I asked you Bella, if you were _sexually active_. No one is disappointed in you, it was your decision, I hope," he added quickly. He looked at me carefully, eyeing me to make sure I wasn't hurt. "It was your decision, wasn't it?"

My jaw dropped open and for a second all the oxygen was knocked from my lungs. I managed to squeak, "Oh." I shook my head, trying to clear it of the pain. I looked at Edward, and he was staring at Carlisle. I saw his lips form the word no, but I could imagine Carlisle's question.

_Alice can't see werewolves, can she?_

I definitely misheard the question. Why would a doctor ask me if I found him handsome anyway? That was sexual harassment, and he did it in front of a sheriff? This illness was going to be the death of me. Then it dawned on me. Edward thought I had sex with someone.

Jacob…

"No!" I shouted, before I could stop myself. "I've never—I mean—I thought you said something else!" I could feel blood boiling beneath my cheeks, but more than that, I felt a clenching in my stomach, and I cried out in pain when I moved and leaned over the side of the bed. I don't know what I threw up, but it tasted disgusting. My body racked with silent sobs as everything swam around me.

When I was finished I fell helplessly to the bed and closed my eyes. _Someone needs to kill me now. _I felt entirely too weak as Carlisle talked to me again. "There are so many different diagnosis I can give you Bella, but you can't have all of them." I just nodded my head dumbly. I didn't care about my diagnosis. "You could have any number of abdominal infections, a urinary tract infection, kidney stones, a ruptured ovarian cyst…" I saw him write on his clipboard. "Have you had trouble urinating?"

I shook my head. I haven't used the restroom in so long that I wasn't sure if I had trouble using it.

"Have you noticed any strange symptoms with your menstrual cycle?" I couldn't speak now, as despair filled me. _Edward is really upset with me._ I stared blankly at the wall, but I heard quiet murmurings around me, but I didn't try to focus on it. I jumped when I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. "Bella, we're going to begin testing you now, so if you could try and relax, everything will go smoothly."

It seemed like hours later, I was still in the same room, still in the same bed, with a hospital gown on. Charlie was nodding off in the chair against the wall, Edward was gone, and there was a nurse in the room, trying to make me more comfortable. My pain seemed to redouble its efforts as I went through a physical exam, and even though I was already in pain, it hurt more _after_ Carlisle touched me.

There was a knock at the door, and I saw Charlie jump up. Then Carlisle came in, and the nurse left. I noticed that Edward didn't follow Carlisle, and my heart wrenched painfully. I knew Carlisle heard it, because he rushed to my side. Afraid that this was a new symptom, he stopped breathing, just to listen to my heart. After a few seconds, he asked, "Were you startled?" I just nodded my head, there was no use trying to implicate myself.

_Edward hates me, and he doesn't believe my lame excuse that I misheard Carlisle._

"We have narrowed things down to two different illness's." He sat down in a rolling chair, and this got Charlie's attention. I looked at Carlisle as he pulled his clipboard closer to him, even though I'm sure he could have read it a mile away. "The first one is a ruptured ovarian cyst," he paused, but I didn't ask any questions. He looked at Charlie, and Charlie didn't say anything either. "The second one is appendicitis, which can mimic several different things, ruptured ovarian cysts for one, but also pelvic inflammatory disease, any inflammation in the kidneys, and a urinary tract infection." Again, I didn't say anything. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from mentioning that the pain was getting worse.

"Your white blood count is elevated, which means there is an infection in your body. That basically takes out a ruptured ovarian cyst. Your urinalysis was normal, which indicates you have no infections in your kidney or bladder, but it also suggests that it's appendicitis more than anything else. The only way to make sure your ovaries and fallopian tubes are in good order is to do an ultrasound and or CT scan. If that clears everything up, I will perform exploratory surgery, remove whatever abscesses may be present from the ultrasound, and more than likely your appendix.

"With the way you were reacting to your pain, it is safe to assume that the lining of your abdomen is inflamed. After I do the CT scan, we will immediately start you on antibiotics to help fight the infection and fever." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. Carlisle's voice was distracting me from the pain, but when he finished talking, there was nothing left to distract me.

After my CT scan, and after the horror of watching the nurse insert an IV in my arm for the antibiotics, I was feeling worse. The CT scan indicated that there were no diseases in my pelvic and abdominal area, but Carlisle was more than sure I had appendicitis, and the ultrasound was not needed. My appendix did rupture, which meant there was an infection flowing through my abdomen, and that was the reason why the lining of my abdomen was inflamed, and the cause of my pain.

I never thought my day would end with me getting my appendix removed. The pain in my abdomen was making me a little more than delirious, so I chose to keep my cries of pain to myself, and attempted to keep my mouth closed so I wouldn't say anything.

It did not help that Edward didn't come back.

There was a knock at the door and then Charlie poked his head in. He saw that I was sitting up in bed, and he came inside slowly. "How're you hanging in there, kid?" he asked gently.

"It hurts… a lot, sheriff." I croaked jokingly, feeling my voice hitch. Tears were already flooding my eyes, and they slowly began to spill over.

"I know honey, I know," Charlie sat down in the chair and squeezed my hand. "Dr. Cullen said he's prepping for surgery, and a nurse will be in in a few minute to help get you ready." I squeezed his hand reassuringly, trying to stop my tears. It was hard taking the pain silently, even with my panting being the only other sound in the room. There was another knock at the door, and I was surprised to see Alice pop into the room, a giant smile on her face.

Charlie stood slowly. "I should probably call Renée." He kissed my cheek and left the room. In seconds Alice was sitting on my bed, my arms wrapped around her small body. My face was crushed against her stone chest, but it was comforting.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella. _I saw it_." I could imagine her tapping her temple. I sighed quietly, and my shoulders began to quake. The pain was at a point that I couldn't really take it anymore. Alice's hold on me tightened. "I know it hurts, but it'll stop soon enough. Just hang in there for a little longer."

"I-I'm t-t-trying," I gasped into her shoulder. I gritted my teeth. My fingers curled a fist full of her shirt and I tried to breathe. After a minute, Alice loosened her grip on me.

"A nurse is coming. You're going to be fine."

Alice kissed my cheek and then she made her way to the door. With one last look at me, she left.

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Uh oh! One chapter left! Just one:)

Thank you for the splurge of reviews! They make me feel all warm and good on the inside! And I still haven't figured out what is stopping me from updating, but my computer is about to get punched in the face anyway! (Or screen.) I'm taking advantage of the computer being good to me by updating, so I guess this is a present for everyone!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


	9. Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, and I am not making any profit off of this fan fiction!

Chapter Eight: Alive

_My lullaby…_ I smiled to myself before taking a deep breath and opening my eyes. I was in a well lit room with lavender walls. I felt like I was in the maternity ward, and I found myself muttering, "Where's my baby?"

"Baby?" I turned my head slowly, and standing over me, observing my bag of antibiotics was Carlisle, and he had a soft smile on his face. I heard very, very soft chuckling, and I knew the stone cold body behind me was Edward. I looked around and I saw that Charlie wasn't there. "I can see the anesthetic hasn't worn off quite yet."

"I feel like I'm in the maternity ward," I said, very surprised by how gruff my voice sounded. I licked my lips, and felt how dry my tongue was. I heard soft laughter again, and then Carlisle was standing by my side with a cup of ice. He handed me one small cube on a spoon, and I opened my mouth willingly. I sucked on the ice as I settled into the bed.

"I'm a little relieved that the anesthetic hasn't worn off, you'll be feeling a little post-operation pain from the incisions. I'll give you a small dosage of morphine when the time comes." Carlisle offered me another piece of ice, and I took it willingly. He then took the cup far from my reach, saying, "If you drink too fast, you'll get yourself sick."

I felt a little better, now that my mouth didn't feel like sand. I rested on my pillow, shuffling a little closer to the coolness that I knew was my Edward. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt really good that I didn't have pain. My lullaby once again filled my ears, and I found myself drifting off to sleep again, a small smile playing on my lips.

As long as the pain stopped and Edward was here, everything was going to be okay.

When I woke again, I felt entirely disorientated. I felt a little sick to my stomach, almost as if I had been running for too long. I couldn't open my eyes, they seemed too heavy. I pressed my hand against my forehead and murmured, "Am I dead?" Things were coming back to me slowly, and I heard a soft noise beside me, like a snort. I managed to open one eye, and Edward was staring at me incredulously. "The death of Isabella Marie Swan was caused by severe cramps." I was quiet for a few seconds, and then I added, "When you write a book, name it that." I closed my eye and tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry like sand, _again_.

"Bella, you're starting to worry me." I felt cold lips caress my hairline, and I sighed quietly.

"The pain…" I whispered. "I couldn't have survived that pain." I looked up at Edward and he smiled at me. I felt so confused, as if all the information in me was scattered to the winds, and I couldn't comprehend anything.

"No, silly Bella, you are not dead." Edward breathed lightly in my face, and I swayed, staring at him with wide eyes. I was able to comprehend that Edward was looking a little sad. "You have appendicitis, and I didn't even know how close I was to losing you until this morning." I heard the fear in his voice as he buried his head into my neck. I felt his breath, cold and comforting as he breathed me in; but I was still confused.

"You painted your room?" I offered, trying to let him know that I was still confused. He pulled away from me, an incredulous look on his face.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" Just one shake of my head sent me reeling, and I had to close my eyes and take several deep breaths before opening my eyes again. Edward kissed my nose and then took another deep breath. I watched him with my eyes squinted, he seemed extremely wary right now. I wanted to comfort him, let him know that I really was all right. "You're in the hospital, Bella, and you might be here for a week. You have appendicitis, and Carlisle removed your appendix. You had a severe infection because your appendix ruptured, and if you weren't in the pain that you were in for Charlie to call an ambulance, you would have died."

Edward stopped and buried his nose against my neck. I felt his body tremble, and I wrapped my arms as tightly around him as I could, without stressing my IV and other monitors. After a moment, Edward whispered, and I had to strain my ears to listen, "Alice had a vision that you died, but she couldn't figure out why." His body was still shaking, and it brought tears to my eyes, I hated to see him like this. I jumped when his lips pressed against my pulse point. "She asked Carlisle to do all he could to diagnose you as fast as he could. We're lucky that he did, because I would have lost you Bella." He hugged me tightly back, and we held each other, my tears falling heavily down my cheeks.

We weren't this close for long, Edward must've heard someone coming, because he disentangled himself from me, kissing my forehead, before sitting down in a chair. I was flabbergasted at how fast that went. A second later, the door opened and a nurse came in. That's when I noticed flowers and balloons on the other side of the room.

A lot of them.

"News travels fast, Miss Swan," the nurse said, putting down more balloons.

"Angela and Ben were here right before you woke up," Edward murmured, his eyes downcast. I think he was trying to pull himself together. "Mike, Jessica, and Eric came in a lot earlier, along with a lot of people I'm not even sure you know." The nurse came over and checked all the machines that I was hooked up to. Thank goodness that I didn't have a heart monitoring system hooked up, or else it would blatantly be obvious that my heart stops every time Edward comes close to me. A few minutes later, the nurse left, and Edward was back to laying in bed with me.

Almost as soon as his head was beside mine, he whispered, "Do you remember when I left?"

I closed my eyes and thought hard. Obviously, he wasn't talking about when he left last year, that caused my heart to pang painfully, and Edward hugged me tightly. Then it came back to mind; when I accidentally misheard Carlisle's question. I looked at Edward and sighed quietly. "What were you thinking?" I asked, before he could ask me. He looked surprised that I said that, and then he lowered his head so I couldn't see his eyes. He was once again breathing against my neck.

"At first I was shocked. You always said that you never… But then, it made more sense when I thought about it. You were alone with Jacob a lot." A sharp intake of breath was the only sound I made when I registered what Edward meant. He thought I—with Jacob, even though… "Then when Carlisle realized that I didn't know about it, he assumed that it was something you didn't share with anyone, and Alice can't see visions of the dogs, so I thought…Jacob…got _fresh_ with you."

"He would never…" I mumbled quietly.

"I know, I know." Edward kissed my forehead, knowing the pain it caused when I spoke of him. "So when you said you misheard…I wanted to believe you Bella, I swear I did! But something inside me…you're such a rotten liar though…"

"I didn't," I said firmly, hoping the shaking of my voice didn't make him doubt me. "I've only ever wanted to with you." Then I started to cry softly. Edward shifted just slightly, holding me against him.

"I'm sorry I brought him up Bella, I'm sorry."

I felt a low growl form in my throat, and I lifted Edward's face up so I could see his eyes. He was shocked that I was growling at him. "You think I'm crying because you brought Jacob up?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was surprised I managed to get the words out. Edward nodded his head slowly. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm crying because for one moment, you doubted my love for you so greatly that you thought I wouldn't save myself for you!" I then crushed my lips against his, and Edward gave in immediately, kissing me back like he really meant it. My hands tangled in his hair, but before I could lose the little self control I had, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He easily put me beside him on the bed. I guess that position was too tempting for him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. When my tears dried up and I was under control, Edward whispered, "What were _you_ thinking?"

"When?" I asked, looking at him. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

"When Carlisle asked you that question."

"Nothing."

My blush gave me away. I turned away from him, trying to ignore his laughter as he easily turned me over. "You don't get away that easy, Isabella Marie Swan! What did you think he said?" He was leaning over me, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Please don't make me say it."

"Bella…"

"I thought he said, _'Are you finding me attractive?'_! It was an easy mistake!" I squeaked, hiding my eyes with my hand. I could hear Edward's laughter as he nearly fell off the bed. I couldn't look at him, not until he forced me to pull my hand away from my face.

"Bella!" he said chidingly. "You were under extreme pain with no medication, and you were panting!" He lifted my chin up so he could see into my eyes. "You're only human."

"I'm only a human who can hear sexual innuendos when they don't exist!" I hissed.

Several minutes passed in absolute silence, and I felt myself beginning to nod off. I didn't really want to fall asleep, I wanted to stay awake, just a little bit longer. I almost suggested that Edward distract me, but he did so without my asking. "So you find my father figure attractive," Edward stated, laying back down beside me.

I hit his chest, glaring at him. "He's better looking than you, you jerk! Stop making fun of me!" I internally suffered my pain, I hit his chest too hard. He rolled his eyes at me, and I couldn't help myself when I laughed and pecked him on the cheek. I began to sit up slowly, easing myself up, and that's when I noticed that my ring was gone. My heart began to go haywire before I realized I was panicking. I leaned over the edge of the bed wincing slightly, and then I lost my balance almost immediately.

Before I could utter a scream, Edward easily caught me and pulled me back onto the bed. "What are you doing?" he reprimanded, looking at me sternly. I blanched and shook my head.

"I lost my ring! I'm so sorry Edward, I know it's irreplaceable, it was your mother's, but I'll look for it, please don't—" I stopped when I saw the look of fear cross Edward's face. My face turned red and tears began overflowing from my eyes. I tried apologizing again, but then I noticed Edward pinch the bridge of his nose.

I made him that angry.

"You're bleeding," he stated, getting on the other side of the room in a flash. At first I thought I reopened my incisions, and then Edward continued on. "I don't know if you're allowed to get out of bed to get cleaned up—"

"Oh!" I squeaked, grabbing the thin sheet that was on the bed. I wrapped it around me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Suddenly Edward was standing in front of me, wiping away my tears that were cascading down my face. "You can't apologize for a human bodily function Bella, it's natural! The smell of your blood just shocked me. Carlisle is coming, I can ask him what we can do."

I quickly covered my face, trying to hide my blush and tears. I shook away Edward's hands. "I hate being a woman! And now my business is being spread out all around."

It took awhile, but after Carlisle was certain that I wasn't going to _die_, for lack of a better term, I was allowed to walk across the room into the small bathroom, as long as I pulled along the little rack that held my medicine. I tried not to pay attention to the IV in my arm, and for the most part, it worked.

Alice, luckily, thought about bringing my bag that I left at the her house yesterday afternoon when I went home in a rush. I had new underwear to put on, but I was told to stay in the hospital gown, Carlisle said it would be easier if I was in a gown incase I would need any more CT scans, ultrasounds, or any other medical procedure.

When I was safely back in my bed, freshly freshened up and feeling a little cleaner, Edward was sitting in a chair beside my bed, head cocked to the side, watching me. I was red from my hairline down my chest; today, my blush was going to be extreme.

"Do you know how frustrating it is when I can't hear your thoughts?" Edward asked quietly.

"I actually have no idea," I said sarcastically. He bared his teeth at me for a second before smiling.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Are you serious?" I was shocked that he didn't know. My period has been plastered all around Forks now, for twenty four hours, and he couldn't figure out why I was embarrassed? I crossed my arms over my chest. I have never brought up my time of the month with Edward, I've always been much too shy and embarrassed, but now, I've thrust it into his face like it was his business!

_He probably still thinks something is wrong with my ovaries…_

"Why are you getting mad? Did I do something wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling my anger slip away as he eyed me innocently. He knew exactly what he was doing! He was dazzling me, or at least _trying_.

And he was succeeding. "Nothing Edward," I said slowly, laying down and pulling my sheet up to my chin. In a matter of seconds he was laying beside me, his chin tucked between my neck and shoulder. He was extremely careful as he rested his hand around my waist. I winced, gritting my teeth as a small wave of pain passed through me from my incisions. I shifted, pulling at my gown.

"Would you like some morphine?"

"Yes please," I said between gritted teeth. Edward easily moved off the bed and in what seemed like seconds, a nurse walked into the room.

"What can I do for you Miss Swan?" She was already tinkering with my monitors and antibiotics. I guess it was getting close to the time that I needed more medicine.

"Is she able to get some morphine please, her incisions are bothering her," Edward said, making me entirely grateful that he spoke for me. The nurse double checked with me, and the only response she got out of me was a quick head nod.

"Well, let's take a look at your incisions, make sure they're okay, and you know, later this afternoon you'll be getting an ultrasound to check your abscess." I head Edward excuse himself as the nurse gently instructed me to roll to my back.

After she checked and changed the bandages of my incisions, she took a set of keys from her pocket and went to a locked cabinet. I watched as she got out a small vial and a needle, and then I looked away. Internally, I prayed she didn't stick it in me.

There was a knock at the door and then Carlisle came in with another bag of antibiotics for my IV. "Good, I was just about to give her some morphine."

"She was feeling pain and your son called for me." The nurse smiled at Carlisle, and I giggled quietly, covering my mouth, my pain briefly forgotten. Was the nurse flirting with Carlisle? I saw Carlisle look at me, and he looked a little sheepish.

After I was given a small dose of morphine, which I got through the IV, thankfully, Carlisle gave me more antibiotics and murmured that I had an elevated fever. I was beginning to feel the effects of my painkiller, so I couldn't quite comment on it. I closed my eyes and listened as Carlisle wrote on my chart about my new medication and the time I took it.

"Are you feeling a little ill, Bella? The anesthetic should have made you feel a little sick."

"Earlier," I murmured, taking a breath and opening my eyes. Morphine was a magnificent drug.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, your temperature is a little higher than normal. Are you hungry or thirsty?" I began to shake my head, but remembering my last ordeal with that, I opted to just say,

"No."

"You're going to need to rest, you'll be here for a week, at the least, but I'm sure Edward has already mentioned that." Carlisle eyes flickered toward the door, and I could see him trying to suppress a grin. He walked at a human pace to the door and opened it. "Edward, you need to be more patient!"

I laughed a little, and tucked my arm beneath my head, turning to my side. I waited for Edward to come back, and Carlisle called goodbye to me. I think I was too content to say something coherent, so I mumbled beneath my breath. A few seconds later, Edward was back in the room, and I could feel his weight being added to my bed. He was extremely careful as he laid beside me, resting his hand more around my middle than my waist.

My eyes closed and I took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling and murmuring, "Play my lullaby."

"No problem, Bella. I love you."

I grabbed his hand and I kissed his fingers. I felt him breathe deeply from my neck, inhaling my scent. I felt his lips form a smile against my skin, and then very softly he began to hum my lullaby, causing my heartbeat to automatically slow.

I felt very drowsy, and I murmured Edward's name softly before I succumbed to my sleep, extremely satisfied that there was no pain.

_The End_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: Woot! This is finished! The wheels are turning in my mind for another Twilight fanfic, but hopefully people enjoy this one first!

Thank you very much for all these reviews. I know my updating schedule is a bit odd  
(it didn't help that was being dumb as well!), but you guys stuck with me all the way! Woot! Woot:) I really appreciate the reviews, I don't think I can say it anymore without sounding a little obsessed!

Hopefully, I'll see you again!

Love,  
Bob Bennit


End file.
